Alcohol
by CravingForYou
Summary: Troy witnesses a vulnerable moment of Sharpay Evans when she is drunk at her own party. One-sided Troypay. Heh. XD R&R pleaaase.


Alcohol

**Alcohol**

The flashing lights made Sharpay dizzy, and it probably wasn't even the lights that made her stagger across the room. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other on the makeshift dance floor on her patio, and among those bodies she could see Kelsi and Jason making out after too much spiked punch.

She herself had too much alcohol to begin with. Sharpay dropped on a pool chair, watching the scenes unfold before her. Ryan was busy gazing at Gabriella, lusting after her. Sharpay knew that for a fact, aside from the twin telepathy shit people think Ryan and Sharpay use. Stupid Ryan… Sharpay cursed him for loving Gabriella more than he loved her.

And then there was her ex-boyfriend Zeke, partying with Martha Cross. Sharpay felt the lump rise in her throat. Even if he devoted a lot of his time to her, she knew there were times he didn't love her. Sharpay wasn't into part-time loving, so they broke up. She remembered what Zeke yelled at her. "How can someone love you unconditionally when you're a bitch full-time?!"

Those words stung at Sharpay as she stumbled back to the bar. Grabbing the next tequila shot, Sharpay leaned her head back and let the alcohol slip down her throat. "Bitch full-time my ass, Zeke Baylor," Sharpay slurred, walking into the large house and collapsing on the floor.

"Stupid assholes God created! Men think they're so great…" Sharpay slammed her fist on the marble. "Ouch! Damn it!"

"Sharpay, are you… okay?" It was her beacon of light, Troy Bolton. The same Troy Bolton she had been in love with since freshman year of high school. The same Troy Bolton who was madly in love with Gabriella Montez, that stupid girl who ruined Sharpay's life. Indeed, they were friends. But friendship, according to Sharpay, was really overrated.

"Get away from me, Bolton." Sharpay tried to stand up, but her efforts were futile. She felt her ass slam back down onto the marble floor. "Shit!"

Sharpay didn't know if she was too drunk, but she swore that Troy actually helped her up. "Come on, I think I should bring you somewhere safer." And he took her off the floor and into the large den. The weird geeky nerds playing video games immediately scrambled out once Troy entered.

"Just leave me be, Troy." Sharpay slumped back on the couch, staring at the ceiling and giggling. "Look, lights! Lights make me dizzy. It's weird though, because everyone says I love the spotlight. But lights make me dizzy."

"How much have you had to drink?" Troy sat down beside her, placing a pillow between them. Sharpay shrugged, tossing her pillow in the air. "Okay, that probably means too much."

"If someone is drunk, basketball man, it probably means they had too much." Sharpay sat up. "Am I making sense?"

"Yes, for that bit you did." Troy glanced at her. "What made you drink so much anyway?"

Sharpay vaguely remembered an image of Troy kissing Gabriella with her back against the wall. "Zeke and Martha," came out of her mouth, a swift lie she knew she could pull off.

"What? Sharpay, I thought you were over him."

"I thought I was, but I am not." _And will never be over you, Troy Bolton._

"Well… Have you ever thought of keeping yourself busy?"

"Plays left and right, Bolton. Read the fine prints on the wall." Sharpay pointed to various play souvenir programs she had starred in for the past few months, and it shocked Troy at how much it was.

"Uh… Right."

"Look, Bolton, let me explain something from the depths of the unknown people call Sharpay Evans." Sharpay drunkenly stood up. "Sharpay Evans, despite the icy cold exterior, has a pathetic heart inside. She does need love sometimes, because said Sharpay Evans is also human—despite what other stupid people think. They think Sharpay doesn't get hurt when they talk badly about her, but she does. And everyone thinks Sharpay can live on her own, but she cannot."

Troy watched Sharpay in amazement as a real tear slid down her cheek. "Sharpay, I—"

"And you know what, Troy Bolton? I wanted love from you. But not even you can give me the love I need. I don't deserve it. Because Sharpay Evans is not good enough for Troy Bolton, or Zeke Baylor, not even for Ryan Evans. Because girls like Martha Cross and Gabriella-fricking-Montez always get the boy, don't they?"

With that, Troy watched Sharpay pass out on the floor as the flashing lights continue to blink outside the den.


End file.
